Viper
Viper was a mutant with the ability to generate toxins and regenerate her skin. She was also a talented biochemist with a particular proclivity for creating chemicals, and served as Ichirō Yashida's oncologist during the last year of his life. Biography ''Background'' A year prior to the events of The Wolverine, Ichirō Yashida grew increasingly sick and was flown out to the United States for medical treatment from various high-profile doctors. Viper met Yashida during this period, and due to her expertise in biochemistry, was hired to become his personal oncologist back in Japan. ''The Wolverine Viper planted a robotic parasite inside Logan, which attached itself to his heart and suppressed his healing powers and made him mortal. Viper attended Ichirō Yashida's funeral and keenly observed the nature of Logan's adamantium claws in action. Viper met with Kenuichio Harada after the Black Clan failed to capture Mariko at the funeral and, after demonstrating her powers on him, ordered him to continue pursuing Logan and Mariko. After Logan is subdued while attempting to rescue Mariko, Viper restrained him in a machine and revealed the plan to extract his healing abilities from his body. She then reveals that Ichirō Yashida was kept inside the Silver Samurai armour to serve as a life support system. During the battle with Silver Samurai, Yukio arrives and wraps an elevator cable around Viper's neck, strangling her up into a lift shaft. Viper's neck was broken by a falling counterweight, leaving her lifeless body hanging. Personality Viper is best described as she herself told others: A chemist, a nihilist, a capitalist, a mutation. A viper. She doesn't care about anyone but herself, but will assist anyone that pays her a substantial amount for her assistance. She views men with some degree of contempt, such as when she told Logan that she was immune to the toxin that is men. Powers *'Snake Physiology''' - Viper had several snake-like abilities, including a forked tongue, and the ability to shed her skin, which was her form of regeneration. When she sheds her skin, she also looses her hair. **'Toxin Immunity' - She is immune to toxins and chemicals. **'Toxins/Antidotes Generation' - Viper was able to create any toxin and has a toxin in her tongue, which usually caused extreme pain or death. It took an acidic effect on the skin when she breathed or spat it, causing the skin to bubble and blister. She could also administer it through a kiss, or lick it onto her claw, and then stab it into the victim. In addition, Viper could also produce antidotes to her poisons, as shown when she reversed the damage she caused to Harada's face by breathing on it again. Relationships *Ichirō Yashida - Former Boss (Original Timeline) *Kenuichio Harada - Ally turned Enemy (Original Timeline) *Yukio - Enemy and Killer (Original Timeline) *Wolverine - Enemy (Original Timeline) *Shingen Yashida - Enemy (Original Timeline) *Mariko Yashida - Enemy (Original Timeline) Trivia *In the comics, she used to be called Madame Hydra in her services to HYDRA and was not a mutant. Behind The Scenes *Jessica Biel was offered the role of Viper but turned it down. External links * * Category:The Wolverine Characters Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:Caucasian Category:Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Characters Killed by Yukio Category:Blonde Hair Category:Light Blonde Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Eyewear Category:Eyeglasses Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Hungarians Category:Single Characters Category:Scientists Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Unusual Features Category:Class 2 Category:Regenerative Healing